Una pareja hecha en el Cielo
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Token y Clyde no pueden creer que sus mejores amigos anden; desde su punto de vista, ambos pueden aspirar a más. Lástima que Craig y Tweek no tomen sus opiniones al respecto. Creek y un poco de Style.


**Título:** Una Pareja Hecha en el Cielo.

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Craig/Tweek, con Stan/Kyle de fondo.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Advertencias: **SLASHy crack, porque aparentemente no sé escribir otra cosa en español (no sé que está mal con mi cerebro u_u). Lenguaje maduro, estamos hablando de South Park.

**Resumen:** Token y Clyde no pueden creer que sus mejores amigos anden; desde su punto de vista, ambos pueden aspirar a más. Lástima que Craig y Tweek no tomen sus opiniones al respecto.

**Notas de la Autora:** Mi primer Creek, que no garantizo este muy bien. Es difícil escribir a Craig IC, pero bueno, la lucha se le hizo. Hay como otros 3 fics rondando en mi cabeza, que son muy parecidos a este (pero no iguales, ¿Eso cuenta?), así que si ven otros fics en el futuro que sean como un deja vú de este… ehm… sigan la corriente.

**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Aquellos que conocen a Craig Tucker saben que si hay algo que odia es todo aquello que salga de la normalidad. Desde un desafortunado viaje a Perú, Craig ya no fue el mismo. Primero declaró una guerra al grupo de Stan Marsh, quienes por cierto fueron los culpables de esto, y después se dedicó a vivir de una forma relajada y aburrida. Claro, fumaba y tomaba como todo adolescente, pero porque era 'normal', no tanto porque el quisiera. Eventualmente comenzó a disfrutar de los vicios, pero si tu preguntas a cualquiera sobre Craig, te dirá que es el mas normal entre los anormales (South Park está lleno de este tipo de personas).<p>

Por lo tanto, la vida amorosa de Craig siempre fue un misterio. Ni siquiera sus amigos íntimos sabían al respecto; y quedó claro que Craig no iba a cooperar a la causa después de una extraña plática durante el almuerzo, cuando tenían 15 años.

- Craig, ¿Qué eres novio de Bebe? – Clyde Donovan preguntó con inocencia.

Craig solo le mostró el dedo de en medio.

- Craig, somos tus amigos… ¿Eres gay? – Token añadió para ver si tenía más éxito.

De nuevo, el pelinegro solo le dio el dedo.

- Tienes que decirnos, viejo – Clyde intervino – los rumores sobre ti se esparcen rápidamente, y bueno, no has tenido novia… ¿Eres virgen o qué?

- Jódete, Clyde – Craig dijo con su voz nasal, y de nuevo levantando su dedo medio.

- Gah… T-tal vez no tenga pene y por eso no puede tener novia – sugiere Tweek como si nada.

Todos observan con ojos como plato a su rubio amigo. Siempre hacía esos comentarios fuera de lugar como si fueran normales, y temblaba tanto que hasta al mismo Craig le daba lástima amenazarlo.

- Si, tal vez – apoya Clyde.

- Si haces algún comentario al respecto, el que no tendrá pene será otro – amenaza Craig.

- ¡Pero fue Tweek el que lo dijo! – se queja Clyde.

- ¡Gah! ¡Pero es cierto! ¡H-he leído de hombres que no t-tienen pene! ¡E-es una conspiración de los Marcianos! – Tweek comienza a jalarse el cabello.

- ¿Por qué los Marcianos habrían de quitarle el pene a los hombres? – Token cuestiona.

- No le des cuerda – Craig reta a Token.

- ¡S-son Marcianos, pueden hacer lo que sea! ¡Gah! ¡Q-que tal si vienen por mi en la noche! ¡M-me quitarán el pene también como a C-craig!

Tweek comienza a respirar agitadamente, lo que hace que todo el asunto termine en Craig garantizando que si tiene pene y que no, los Marcianos no le quitarán el suyo al rubio cafeinomano.

Desde esa plática, el tema quedo zanjado. La vida emocional de Craig Tucker era un gran misterio. A Token no le importaba mucho, él era más cercano a Tweek. El que siempre está que pone huevo por saber si Craig ya tiene novia, o al menos ha fajado, es Clyde. Siendo el mejor amigo de Craig, cree que tiene derecho a informarse de hasta cuando va a al baño su amigo, lo cual es un poco perturbante.

Tanto Token como Tweek ya se han acostumbrado a escuchar las quejas de Clyde sobre como Craig es un bastardo sin sentimientos, y probablemente la única acción que tiene es con él mismo. Clyde incluso trató de tocar las manos de Craig para ver si tenía ampollas… lo que le gano un buen guantazo en el brazo. Si hay algo que todos saben es que Craig tiene un gancho derecho que puede tirar hasta al mismo Cartman.

En ocasiones a Token le preocupaba su círculo de amigos. Clyde era raro y demasiado emocional, Tweek estaba loco y Craig era un sociópata. Él se supone que traía la diversidad al grupo, y no, no porque sea negro, sino porque es _normal_. Token es el normal del grupo, y eso dice mucho. Pero bueno, son sus amigos, y ya saben lo que dicen, amigos te denuncian a la policía por asesinato, los verdaderos amigos te ayudan a enterrar el cuerpo. Y a como ve las cosas Token, a sus 17 años, probablemente ayudará a enterrar el cuerpo de alguien antes de cumplir los 18.

Lejos estaba Token de saber que quizás asesinatos es de lo último que tenía que preocuparse cuando había otras cosas sucediendo frente a su nariz, y él, por tener la idea de que Craig no tiene sentimientos, jamás las notó.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó cuando Clyde entró a su casa corriendo. Aun tenía duda de cómo lo logró, considerando que no tiene llave de su casa, y el castaño entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar.<p>

- ¡TOKEN! ¡!

- ¿Como carajos entraste, Clyde? – Token lo ve con duda, sin levantarse del sillón.

Clyde corre a él, y se desploma como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Incluso esta pálido.

- ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Token! ¡Lo peor!... ¡LO PEOR! ¡He quedado traumatizado de por vida! ¡Necesitarás picarme el cerebro con un picahielos! ¡Imágenes mentales perturbadoras!

- Clyde, cálmate, no te entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste a tus padres teniendo sexo o qué?

- ¡Ya quisiera!

Para que Clyde dijera eso, entonces la cosa si que tenía que ser grave. Años de experiencia le han dicho a Token que no puedes golpear a Clyde cuando esta en crisis porque se suelta llorando, así que lo mejor es la agresión verbal.

- Ya cálmate, culón.

Eso funcionó. Cuando se alude al peso de Clyde, el chico se ofende de inmediato y se calma para atacarte.

- ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! – Clyde dice.

- Ya que te tranquilizaste… ¿Quieres decirme que carajos pasa? ¿Por qué estas histérico?

- ¡LO PEOR! – repite Clyde con un chillido - ¡Craig! ¡Craig… vi a Craig!

- ¿Viste a Craig como? ¿Desnudo? – Token levanta una ceja. Clyde dice ser heterosexual pero su obsesión sobre la vida sexual de Craig le han hecho dudar muchas veces sobre las preferencias de su amigo. Quizás sea bi-curioso o algo.

- ¡NO! ¡Cállate, no seas grotesco! – Clyde sigue chillando – ¡Craig! ¡Entré a su cuarto para invitarlo al cine y él… él…!

- ¿Se estaba masturbando? ¿Se acariciaba contra su rata o que? – Token se está quedando sin ideas.

- ¡Es un conejillo de Indias, y no! – Clyde eleva un poco los decibeles – ¡Él estaba teniendo sexo!

Token se queda de piedra. Escuchó claramente lo que Clyde dijo, pero… ¿Craig teniendo sexo? Jamás pensó escuchar eso en la misma oración… al menos no sin 'con su mano derecha' complementándolo. Por alguna razón esto hizo sentir alegre a Token. Su niñito, finalmente se convertía en hombre… Token ya había tenido lo suyo con Wendy, y todos saben que Clyde es la versión heterosexual de Kenny, acostándose con la que se deje (Kenny era mas heteroflexible, según sus propias palabras). El único que tampoco había tenido algo de acción era Tweek, pero para nadie era sorpresa que el rubio moriría siendo virgen. Él mismo lo dijo: _gah, el sexo te puede m-matar, l-las bacterias y e-enfermedades, GAH, MUCHA PRESIÓN, ¿Y s-si embarazas a a-alguien y n-nace un alien? ¡Dominarán a-al mundo y s-seremos e-esclavos! ¡N-no quiero u-usar una h-hoja de árbol y llamar a alguien amo! _

Así que Tweek y sexo… no, no, no.

Token ve a Clyde aun en un estado semi-histérico. Bueno, si, debe ser medio traumático ver a tu mejor amigo con alguien, pero no es como si Clyde no hubiera querido. Él era el que siempre estaba preguntándole a Craig sobre su vida intima, ahora al menos ya sabía que Craig era capaz de mantener una erección. Si era eyaculador precoz o no… tendrían que preguntárselo a la chica.

Que Clyde aun no decía quien es.

- ¿Y quien era la chica? – Token habla finalmente.

- ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Craig…! ¡Craig…!

- Habla ya, Clyde.

- ¡CRAIG ESTABA CON UN CHICO! – Clyde cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a evitar que las imágenes pasaran por su cabeza.

Token debería estar más sorprendido, pero la verdad es que en el fondo, supo que Craig era gay. Las niñas son muy frágiles para él, y siempre estaba siendo excesivamente grosero con ellas cuando trataban de acercarse. Lógicamente si alguna vez tenía sexo, sería con un hombre. La duda era la misma, ¿Quién?

- No sé porque te sorprendes, Clyde – Token decide suavizar el trauma – tu mismo dijiste que Craig mataría a una chica con su rudeza.

- ¡Es que no sabes QUIEN era…! ¡Te vas a traumar también! ¡Adivina quien es!

- No pueden ser Stan ó Kyle, esos dos jamás tolerarían una infidelidad y Stan prácticamente ya orinó a Kyle para marcar su territorio. Mmm… ¿Kevin?

- No. Es rubio – ahora Clyde sonríe con picardía. Esto no puede ser bueno.

- Kenny – Token ya sabía que McCormick le traía ganas a Craig, más que nada porque siempre se negaba y era el único, aparte de Butters, que no caía por esos ojos azules de bebé.

- No – Clyde luce muy confiado en que Token no va a adivinar.

- Por Dios, no me digas que es Bradley – Token hace una seña de disgusto. ¿Bradley y Craig? Ugh.

- Nop…

- Ya me harte de este juego, Clyde. Di de una vez, o lárgate – Token bufa.

- Tweek.

- ¿Tweek que? ¿Tweek sabe también? ¡Por Dios, Clyde! ¿Llevaste a Tweek contigo? ¡Sabes lo que eso puede causarle! ¿Dónde lo dejaste? – Token se levanta rápidamente. Clyde era un idiota, nunca sabe como manejar las crisis de Tweek y siempre las empeora.

- No, amigo… Tweek es el chico que estaba clavado en la cama de Craig, haciendo ruidos obscenos – Clyde sacude su cuerpo como si tuviera un escalofrío.

Token se queda de piedra. ¿Tweek, su germofóbico amigo que ni siquiera puede dar un abrazo sin sentir que lo van a matar, teniendo sexo con el problemático y sociópata Craig? Si, claro, como no. Clyde había ido muy lejos con esta broma, pero Token le da puntos a su actuación. Por un momento si pensó que era verdad.

- Ja, ja, Clyde – Token dice con burla – ya gastaste tu mejor broma del día de los Inocentes.

- ¡Sabía que no me creerías! – Clyde bufa indignado - ¡Así que aquí tienes la prueba!

Clyde saca su teléfono celular, tecleando algo. Finalmente lo muestra a Token. Es una foto de Tweek en la cama de Craig, los dos bajo las sábanas, y al parecer… entrecerrando los ojos mientras Craig está encima de él. Más puntos por esfuerzo, photoshop nunca ha sido el fuerte de Clyde.

- Buen trabajo, Clyde – Token felicita – no se nota que es falsa.

- ¡No es falsa! ¿Para qué iba yo a falsificar una foto ASÍ? – Clyde se escandaliza.

- No lo sé, Clyde, ¿Para que te comerías 27 tacos en una sentada? ¿Para que le pondrías un petardo en la cola al perro de Stan? ¿Para qué le dirías a Tweek que los Marcianos vendrían por él? Admítelo, haces cosas que no tienen explicación lógica.

Clyde parece un poco desconcertado ante los argumentos de Token.

- En mi defensa, los tacos SON LA MEJOR COMIDA DE TODAS, ese perro es gay, y Tweek se asusta de todo… ¡PERO ESTA FOTO ES VERÍDICA!

- No puedo creer que Tweek este con Craig, es imposible.

- Eso pensé yo, hasta que los vi… LOS VI, TOKEN… necesito una lobotomía.

- Tweek jamás andaría con Craig – Token chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

Ante esto, Clyde frunce el entrecejo. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente Token con eso? Craig será lo que sea, pero todas las chicas querían andar con él. Demonios, la mitad de la población femenina de South Park High solo anduvo con Clyde para estar cerca de Craig. Y a Clyde no le molestaba para nada mientras le dejaran meter mano.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo Craig? – Clyde se pone a defender a su amigo.

- Tu eres el primero en señalar las fallas de Craig, Clyde – se extraña Token ante esta postura nueva del castaño.

- Pues si, pero la cosa es que aquí Craig es quien le hace el favor a Tweek.

- ¿Qué? – Token lo ve con sorpresa.

- Si, con esos chillidos que suelta, y los movimientos espásticos, y la paranoia… ¿Quién se va a fijar en Tweek? NADIE… igual le pagó a Craig para que tomara su flor silvestre o algo.

- ¿Podrías sonar mas gay? – Token masajea sus sienes – Tweek es un dulce chico, Craig es un bastardo sin sentimientos. Tweek lleva las de perder.

- ¡Craig tiene una reputación que mantener!

- Mi punto exactamente. Si estuvieran juntos, que aun no lo creo, Tweek saldría lastimado.

Clyde se cruza de brazos. Token siempre hace esto, se pone sobreprotector con Tweek como un padre primerizo y no deja que nada ni nadie moleste al rubio. Y claro que Clyde hace lo mismo con Craig, aun cuando al otro no le importe. Esta claro que ninguno esta de acuerdo con este nuevo desarrollo en la amistad.

- Vamos a confrontarlos mañana en la escuela – Clyde sugiere – y les diremos que se detengan.

- Bien – Token accede porque sabe que no es verdad, así que ver a Clyde avergonzado porque quizás malinterpreto alguna situación va a ser divertido.

Aunque Token se pregunta que situación podría ameritar que Craig este encima de Tweek, bajo las sabanas, probablemente semi-desnudos. Debe haber una explicación lógica, con Tweek nunca se sabe.

* * *

><p>Durante el almuerzo, Clyde le dirigía miradas de sorpresa a Craig y a Tweek, los cuales seguían con su rutina de siempre. Tweek temblando y tomando café, Craig actuando como un imbécil ignorando todo a su alrededor.<p>

- Ahem – Clyde pretende que aclara su garganta y ahora ve a Token con una ceja arqueada.

Token solo se encoje de hombros.

- AHEM – el moreno trata de nuevo.

Token sigue sin intervenir.

- Dije, AHEM – Clyde eleva su voz.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Clyde? – Craig dice finalmente, harto del ruido y mostrando su dedo favorito al chico.

- Oh, si – Token finalmente interviene – Tweek, ¿De que sabor es tu café hoy?

- V-vainilla f-francesa – el rubio contesta con la voz temblorosa.

Token sonríe. Los sabores dulces hacen que Tweek esté menos… alterado. Quizás sea mejor terminar todo esto ya.

- Bien, porque tenemos que hablar con ustedes – Token pone una mano en el hombro de Tweek.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿H-hice algo mal? – Tweek se exalta - ¿V-vas a golpearme?

- Claro que no, Tweek – trata de calmarlo Token.

- Esto es algo muy serio – Clyde interrumpe, sonando mas adulto que cualquiera de sus padres – Craig, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo.

- ¡Oye! – Token se molesta - ¡Es Tweek quien cae bajo! ¡Craig no es la mejor opción para él!

- Nadie es la mejor opción para él – Clyde levanta su puño con molestia.

- ¡Retráctate! – Token se levanta, enojado.

- ¡Oblígame! – Clyde lo reta, pero retrocede un paso al levantarse.

- ¡Tu eres un…! – Token voltea a su lado, notando que Tweek ha desaparecido. Al voltear a la puerta de la cafetería, ve como Craig lo tiene tomado de la mano y lo guía fuera del lugar.

- Bueno, eso si que fue efectivo – se burla Clyde – espero estés feliz.

- Tu encárgate de tu desadaptado amigo, y déjame a mi lidiar con el mío – Token suspira.

- De acuerdo – sonríe Clyde – sé perfectamente como hacer que Craig vuelva al buen camino…

Token sabe que Clyde acaba de tener una de sus ideas idiotas, pero a final de cuentas no es su asunto si Craig decide matarlo. Token solo verá por Tweek. Hablando del susodicho, mejor ir a buscarlo antes de que Craig lo viole otra vez (asumiendo que ya paso, Token aun duda de la autenticidad de esa foto).

* * *

><p>Al final del día Token se encaminó al casillero de Tweek. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con el chico después del almuerzo, pero lo estuvo observando. Fuera del hecho de que Craig ahora parecía sentarse mas cerca de Tweek y que de vez en cuando tomaba su mano (Token casi vomita cuando vio eso) no había algo fuera de lo normal.<p>

- Hola, Tweek – saluda Token con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Gah! – Tweek se asusta. Token ya se había acostumbrado a que no importara lo que hiciera, siempre asustaría a Tweek - ¡T-token!

- Oye Tweek – Token piensa cual es la mejor forma de decir lo que piensa, sin asustarlo – hay algo… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¿L-los marcianos te r-robaron tu pene? ¡GAH! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡PRESIÓN! – Tweek comienza a jalarse el cabello.

- No, no, no es nada de eso – Token trata de calmarlo – es solo… Clyde… es un idiota…

Tweek inclina su cabeza, aparentemente de acuerdo con eso.

- Y bueno… fue a casa de Craig ayer… y dice que los vio… teniendo sexo…

Token imaginó las posibles reacciones de Tweek ante esto, y se preparó para prevenir algún daño. Esperaba golpes, aspavientos, gritos de paranoia, incluso que Tweek se echara a correr y claro, Token tuviera que taclearlo al piso y atraparlo. De todas, jamás pensó que Tweek solo parpadearía.

- Tweek, escuchaste lo que te dije ¿Verdad? – Token pregunta para asegurarse de que su amigo si lo haya oído.

- S-sabía que a-alguien había entrado, l-le dije a Craig, gah, pero él dijo que se encargaría, ¡Nghh! – Tweek tiembla.

- Oh… entonces es verdad.

Tweek asiente, tomando un poco de café de su termo.

- Tweek… dijiste que el sexo podría matarte, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Gah, s-si, pero C-craig s-se hizo análisis y n-no tiene nada – Tweek dice como si fuera muy normal exigir a toda pareja sexual análisis médicos (que se debería hacer, pero bueno, para eso existe el condón).

Token trata de suprimir su sorpresa (o Tweek puede asustarse); Craig de verdad debe querer el trasero de Tweek para estar dispuesto a hacer eso.

- ¿No has escuchado de los condones? – Token pregunta sin poder evitarlo. La curiosidad es más.

- ¡GAH! ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! ¿Y s-si se rompe? ¿Y s-si soy alérgico al látex? ¡Nadie sabe que es a-alérgico al – gah – látex hasta que t-te mueres! ¡Y t-te puede dar un s-shock anaf-filáctico y…!

- Bien, bien, ya entendí – interrumpe Token – aun así… Craig… ¿De verdad crees que es la mejor opción para ti?

- ¿A q-qu-e te refieres? – Tweek pregunta con duda.

- Craig… es un sociópata.

Tweek parece querer una explicación amplia, pero para Token eso era suficiente… ¿No?

- E-es bueno c-conmigo – Tweek defiende.

- No, Tweek, Craig es un rompecorazones, le gusta jugar con otros. ¿Cómo sabes que no te ha engañado con alguien mas? Es mi amigo, pero hasta yo tengo que admitir que la fidelidad y devoción no es lo suyo, y esos exámenes fueron antes de llevarte a la cama… ahora puede tener todo tipo de enfermedades que…

- ¡GAH! ¡C-CRAIG TIENE SIDA Y M-ME LO CONTAGIO! ¡V-VOY A MORIR!

- No, Tweek, cálmate, solo digo que…

- ¡V-VOY A M-MORIR A-APEDRADO POR TODO EL P-PUEBLO! ¡PRESIÓN!

Tweek sale corriendo de la escuela sin dejar que Token pueda explicar que solo era una suposición. Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabe que Tweek no tendrá ningún acercamiento del tercer tipo (o de cualquier otro) con Craig. Había sido un movimiento cabrón, pero Tweek es su amigo, y Craig es un chico grande, lo superará y encontrará a otro a quien coger.

* * *

><p>Lo último que Token esperaba era que al abrir la puerta de su casa, Craig lo tomara de la camisa con fuerza y levantara el puño, dispuesto a golpearlo.<p>

- Tweek no quiere verme, y sé que tu tuviste algo que ver – Craig dice con frialdad, haciendo que a Token le de un escalofrío.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo estuve involucrado? – Token trata de escucharse normal, pero la verdad es que se caga del miedo. Craig en serio que puede intimidar a cualquiera.

- Clyde dijo que tu ibas a arreglar 'el error' cuando me mostró la foto que tomó en mi cuarto – Craig dice sin soltar a Token – Tweek siempre te ha escuchado, y me llamó 'sidoso'. Habla.

- Uhm… yo… bueno…

- Vas a ir y a aclarar esto o voy a partirte la cara – Craig saca a Token con fuerza de su casa – andando.

- Craig, espera… ¡CRAIG!

Sin importar los gritos de Token, Craig siguió arrastrándolo todo el camino hasta casa de Tweek. Finalmente cuando tocan y el rubio abre, Craig suelta a Token.

- Díselo – exige Craig.

- ¿C-craig? – Tweek ve a los dos chicos con sorpresa - ¿P-por qué tienes a Token así? ¡GAH! ¡TAMBIÉN LE CONTAGIASTE EL SIDA!

- Nadie tiene sida, Tweek – Token habla finalmente para aclarar esto. Si, si, lo admite, no fue su mejor idea. Debió prever que como siempre, Tweek reaccionaría como menos lo espera.

- P-pero tu dijiste que…

- No, no dije, tu asumiste. Yo solo señalé que Craig no es un santo y probablemente… - al ver como Craig aprieta los puños, Token retrocede lentamente – uhm… ya que aclaré todo… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

No es cobardía el correr lo más lejos posible de Craig y sus instintos asesinos; es solo simple sobrevivencia.

* * *

><p>Al otro día Token aun guardaba una distancia prudente de Craig, escudándose en Tweek. El chico sabía que Craig jamás lo tocaría si puede poner en riesgo a Tweek, y por este día Token realmente agradece ser el mejor amigo del rubio.<p>

- Token, por favor deja de estar pegado a Tweek, mmkay – el señor MacKey dice mientras pasa por el pasillo.

- Si, _Token_ – Craig dice fulminándolo con la mirada – un poco de espacio personal, _mmkay_.

- Y no me estén imitando, mmkay.

- Mmkay señor MacKey – Craig dice con frialdad.

- Mmkay.

-Mmkay – sigue imitando Craig.

- Creo que aun te sigues burlando, Craig. Ya te dije que dejes de hacerlo, mmkay.

- Si, señor MacKey – ahora Craig le muestra el dedo de en medio.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Castigo después de clases, Craig, mmkay!

- Mierda – Craig dice con molestia.

- E-es tu culpa – señala Tweek mientras saca sus libros del casillero.

Token ve su interacción con detenimiento. Hay algo en ellos, un nivel de intimidad que no había observado antes. Algo pasó entre ellos, y Token ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se decide a prestar atención a ver que mas pasa.

- ¡Craig!

Todos voltean, viendo a Clyde acercarse con Stan Marsh. ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Qué carajos quieres? – Craig ve a Clyde con molestia - ¿Y que haces tu aquí, hippie?

- ¡A mi ni me mires! – Stan contesta con furia - ¡Tu culón amigo me arrastró acá!

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO!

Todos ríen. Es bien sabido que las bandas de Craig y Stan no se llevan bien en general. Coexisten en paz debido a que la adolescencia ya es lo suficientemente dura, como encima estar buscando pleitos por idioteces. Ambos grupos llegaron al silencioso acuerdo de solo estar cada uno en sus asuntos. Lo que si, ambos grupos tenían un gordo. Cartman era el culón del grupo de Stan, y Clyde, del de Craig, le guste al moreno o no.

- Hola, Tweek – saluda Kyle Broflovski, acercándose también. El rubio y el pelirrojo compartían la clase de arte y por alguna razón, comenzaron a llevarse bien.

- H-hola K-kyle – responde Tweek tímidamente.

Token nota que Craig se acerca más a Tweek, y si no fuera porque ya está castigado, probablemente orinaría en Tweek.

- Craig – Clyde retoma la plática - ¿No te parece que Stan es uno de los mejores especímenes masculinos en toda la escuela?

Todos ven a Clyde con la boca abierta, excepto por Craig que solo luce enfadado.

- Si te gustan los maricones – Craig dice en voz baja.

- ¡No vine aquí a ser insultado! – Stan reacciona, tomando a Craig de la camisa.

- ¿Qué, Marsh? ¿Me vas a pegar con tu bolsa? – Craig se burla, tomando la mano de Stan para que le quite sus pezuñas.

- ¡Stan! – Kyle regaña.

- C-craig – dice tímidamente Tweek.

Ambos pelinegros parecen reaccionar al escuchar a sus amigos. Stan suelta a Craig, bufando.

- Él empezó - murmura Stan molesto.

- Que bien, Marsh, acúsame con tu mamá – Craig se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Ven? – Clyde vuelve a hablar - ¡Ustedes dos tienen mucha tensión sexual! ¡Deberían andar y liberarla!

De nuevo todos ven a Clyde, pero ahora Kyle se une al grupo de los que están encabronados con toda esta situación.

- ¿A ti quien te pidió tu opinión, culón? – Kyle dice, agitado.

- No es mi culpa que Stan prefiera a mi amigo, Kyle – se burla Clyde – no lo culpes, Craig es muy atractivo, el baño de las niñas lo confirma.

- ¿Y tu como sabes lo que dice en el baño de las niñas? – Token pregunta, metiéndose a la charla.

- Eso no es importante – Clyde mueve su mano restándole importancia al hecho de que quizás es un pervertido.

- Tengo una duda, gordo – Kyle dice con sorna – ¿Estás diciendo que Stan debería estar con Craig, o que tu quieres a Craig para ti solo?

- ¡Cállate! – Clyde se sonroja - ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Craig, tengo que ver por sus intereses! ¡Y la única persona que vale la pena en esta jodida escuela es Stan!

- Creo que le gusta Stan, no Craig – señala Token.

- ¡Tu de que lado estas! – se queja Clyde.

- Tienes que admitir que eso se escuchó muy gay – Stan dice calmadamente – pero bueno, te cedo la razón, soy un partidazo.

- Ay, cállate Stan – Kyle resopla - ¿O quieres que diga que aun…?

- ¡KYLE! – Stan se escandaliza.

- Ya sabemos quien es la mujer en la relación – Craig sonríe sarcásticamente - ¿Te tiene agarrado de las bolas, Marsh?

- Al menos alguien agarra las mías – Stan dice, haciendo que Kyle gruña en desaprobación. Su novio nunca fue bueno para las respuestas rápidas.

- Ya vámonos a clase – Kyle dice con molestia – y te pido de favor, culón, que no metas a Stan en tus líos.

Kyle toma a Stan de la mano y se aleja, con la frente en alto como cuando esta indignado. Stan va riendo bobamente, esos dos si que dan asco. Tanta miel debería ser ilegal.

Craig gruñe también, mientras Clyde sigue hablando sobre como pueden hacer que Kyle y Stan rompan. Token nota que Tweek sigue observando su café con detenimiento, pero no ha dicho nada desde que Clyde los interrumpió.

- ¿Estás bien? – Token pregunta suavemente.

Tweek solo asiente, pero Token sabe que algo le pasa al rubio.

* * *

><p>El comportamiento extraño de Tweek sigue durante el día. Craig le lleva su café en el almuerzo y toma su mano para calmarlo, pero Tweek solo murmura 'gracias' y sacude su mano para evitar que Craig la siga sosteniendo. Y lo más bizarro, Craig luce como si eso le causara dolor. No, en serio, Token esta que no se la cree. Craig Tucker, bastardo oficial, parece cachorro pateado cuando Tweek se acerca mas a Token para evitar cercanía con él. Inmediatamente Craig ve a Token amenazadoramente, pero el chico se asegura de que el sociópata sepa que ahora no tuvo nada que ver con la actitud de Tweek.<p>

Clyde sigue comiendo como si nada, solo luciendo un moretón en el ojo que probablemente Craig puso ahí para mostrar que ni siquiera sus amigos tienen pase libre con él. Cabrón.

A la hora de la salida, Craig se dirige a Tweek en automático.

- T-tienes castigo con MacKey – Tweek dice, temblando – T-token me acompañará a casa.

- Me vale mierda lo que MacKey diga – Craig se ve molesto.

- V-ve a d-detención, Craig – Tweek da media vuelta, tomando a Token por el brazo para animarlo a caminar.

- ¡Yo también estoy castigado! – anuncia feliz Clyde – podremos conversar de lo que está mal con tu cerebro.

- Tu cerebro saldrá por tu nariz si no te callas, Clyde – Craig dice, encaminándose al aula de castigo.

- Amigo, es que en serio ¿Tweek? ¡Tu puedes aspirar a mas!

- Clyde, ¿Qué te dije de meterte en mis cosas?

- Ahm… ¿Qué no lo hiciera?

- Exacto, ahora cállate. No quiero pasar mi castigo escuchando tu mierda.

Pero, como Craig bien sabe, los deseos no siempre se vuelven realidad, y tiene que seguir escuchando a Clyde diciéndole lo mucho que él y Stan tienen en común (que se reduce al color de cabello y el azul en sus gorras), y como Stan es mejor opción que Tweek. Por esta razón Craig no quería que nadie supiera de su relación con el rubio; en cuanto el noviazgo se vuelve público, todos quieren meter su cuchara. Cuando Marsh y Broflovski hicieron de conocimiento común su relación, todos opinaron acerca de eso e incluso se atrevieron a dar consejos. Craig odiaba a todos, y lo último que quería era idiotas metiéndose en sus asuntos.

Lamentablemente Clyde es algo así como un amigo, y no puede matarlo. Además tiene cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, como en por qué Tweek se veía tan distante. En las siguientes dos horas Craig puso en 'mudo' a Clyde y se la pasó pensando en que pudo haber hecho para encabronar a su acostón. Muchos piensan que Tweek es toda dulzura y es debilucho, pero la verdad es que el rubio tiene unos huevos que a Craig a veces le da miedo. Solo porque es demasiado paranoico, pero Tweek podía ser el segundo chico mas temido en todo South Park, después de él, claro está. La única razón por la que Tweek no golpea gente es por miedo a que le pasen gérmenes mutantes que lo puedan matar de manera dolorosa. Si, es estúpido, pero el rubio de verdad cree cualquier pendejada que lee en Internet. Como eso de los aliens roba-penes. Dios, Craig tuvo que soportar como un mes de eso antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la entrepierna de Tweek ('_¿Qué tal s-si trabajas p-para ellos y me quieres r-robar mi pene?'_), desde los 15 Tweek tiene esa fijación con marcianos y penes. Y la combinación de eso no es bonita.

Bueno, hasta ahora Craig concluye que no ha hecho nada malo… a Tweek. No puede enojarse por lo que Craig le haga a los otros perdedores de la escuela, Tweek sabe que Craig tiene asuntos pendientes con varios de la escuela (según Mackey, necesita clases de manejo de ira ¡EL MUY PENDEJO SE ATREVIÓ A SUGERIR QUE ASISTIERA A CLASES PARA ESO!), así que si el rubio se enojó porque Craig le puso un ojo morado a Kenny McCormick por sugerir que compartiera a Tweek… pues que pena. Craig no comparte nada, y eso incluye al paranoico adicto al café que lo sermonea cuando le está dando sexo oral (_'¿T-te lavaste los dientes? P-porque no quiero q-que me contagies algo_).

- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunta Clyde, interrumpiendo a Craig de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué de qué? – Craig lo ve con duda.

- ¿Separaremos a Stan y a Kyle? ¡Kyle puede quedarse con Tweek!

Craig espera que el ojo morado de Clyde sea suficiente para callarlo.

* * *

><p>Token seguía extrañado de la actitud de Tweek. Estaba todo serio y callado, y comenzaba a asustarlo.<p>

- Tweek, ¿Pasa algo? – Token trata de ver si algo puede hacer. Si Tweek dice que está molesto por Craig, lo matará. Bueno, no, tratará solamente, todos saben que Craig puede hacerlo picadillo, pero Token es un buen amigo. Hace sacrificios por Tweek (y admite que es bastante gay).

- N-no – Tweek tiembla ligeramente.

- ¿Es por Craig? ¿Te hizo algo?

- Ngh… no – el rubio sacude su cabeza con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces…?

- C-clyde tiene razón – Tweek dice como si eso tuviera sentido para Token.

- Clyde es un imbécil, solo habla de tacos y sexo.

- P-pero tiene razón en que Craig h-hace bonita pareja con Stan.

Oh… esto es la peor pesadilla de Token. Tweek siempre ha sido inseguro por su aspecto, cree que todos los demás son mejor que él porque no se puede abotonar la camisa adecuadamente (es una razón muy estúpida, pero hey, este es Tweek, aun cree que le puede dar sífilis si alguien le estornuda en la cara) y tener a Craig como… lo que sea que son este par, debe hacerlo sentir inseguro todo el tiempo.

- Stan es novio de Kyle – Token dice con calma – además Tweek, no es como si tu y Craig fueran pareja, tu también puedes conseguir alguien mejor.

- ¿Cómo q-quien? – Tweek lo ve con duda.

¡Ratas! ¿Qué se supone que debe decir Token? Debe ser consolador, pero a la vez no dar falsas esperanzas. _Digas lo que digas, no menciones nombres_, Token piensa una y otra vez. La mirada de Tweek sigue fija en él, demonios, quiere una respuesta.

- Pues no sé – Token dice rápidamente – Kenny dijo que quería besarte.

Mierda. Al ver como Tweek sonríe tímidamente, sabe que la ha cagado. Ahora si que Craig pintará las paredes de su cuarto con la sangre de Token. Bueno, no es como si Craig y Tweek fueran novios, solo eran amigos con derechos o algo así… Craig no tiene que enojarse.

Ojala y el razonamiento funcionara con Craig. Token sabe que morirá… y virgen, que es lo peor (es su mas oscuro secreto… irónico, ¿No?). Tiene exactamente 10 horas para conseguir quien se acueste con él antes de que muera a manos del sociópata. Prometiendo a Tweek que llegará por él al otro día para irse juntos a la escuela, Token sale rápidamente de casa de su amigo.

Token sigue siendo virgen al otro día… esto si que apesta. Mientras espera que Tweek tome sus libros, Token suspira. ¿Cómo lo matará Craig? Ojala y sea rápido y sin dolor.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Token y Tweek voltean, viendo a Craig con cara de pocos amigos parado cerca de ellos. Esto confirma a Token como será su muerte: lenta y dolorosa.

- N-no tengo por qué esperarte – Tweek dice lentamente. Token ve con la boca abierta esto… ¿Está contestándole a Craig? ¡Nadie le contesta a Craig!

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Tweek? – Craig se acerca peligrosamente al rubio – desde ayer estás raro.

- He estado raro desde hace 16 años. Ghn… no cuento los p-primeros dos p-porque aun no tomaba c-café – Tweek contesta, al parecer haciendo una broma. Token ya no sabe si lo es, Tweek usa el mismo tono de voz para todo.

- No te hagas pendejo – Craig comienza a elevar su voz – sabes bien de lo que hablo.

- Ngh, no lo s-sé… ¡Kenny!

Tweek hace a un lado a Craig, lo cual sorprende tanto al pelinegro como a Token, y se encamina al otro rubio, el cual sonríe ampliamente. Ambos se alejan, dejando a Craig hecho una furia. Cuando el susodicho dirige su mirada a Token, el moreno sabe que su hora ha llegado. Que bueno que se fue a confesar ayer, quizás así a lo mejor tendrá una mínima oportunidad de entrar al cielo (si, si, McCormick dijo que solo los Mormones entran, pero Jesús se debe compadecer de él. Morirá por una buena causa).

- Hey, vi a Tweek y a Kenny muy juntitos – Clyde pone un brazo alrededor de Craig; Token nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su amigo adicto a los tacos – veo que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. Craig, aun tienes chance con Stan…

Craig se aleja sin decir palabra.

- ¿Qué mosca le picó? – Clyde se extraña.

- Una que también nos picará a nosotros – Token dice con calma. Sabe que eventualmente todo esto vendrá a patearles el trasero.

* * *

><p>Tweek sigue alejando a Craig, mientras que el otro esta que ni el sol lo calienta. Token sabe que esto se pondrá peor. Kenny murió misteriosamente antes del último periodo, y por alguna razón Token sabe que Craig tuvo que ver en eso, aun cuando su amigo lo niegue.<p>

Tweek también parece saberlo, ya que le está reclamando en el pasillo.

- T-tu estabas con él a-antes de clases – Tweek dice con fuerza – y luego ngh r-regresaste solo.

- Eso no prueba nada – Craig dice calmadamente – y deja de llorar, McCormick regresará mañana, ¿O qué? ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

- Argh, e-eres un bastardo.

- Si, definitivamente no te conviene – Clyde se mete en la conversación.

- ¡Cállate, Clyde! – Craig le exige - ¿Qué es todo esto, Tweek? ¿Me cambias por el caliente de McCormick?

- ¡Al menos a él le importo! – Tweek levanta su voz, y por primera vez no tartamudea al decir las cosas.

- Solo le importas de la cintura para abajo – Craig se burla.

- Que tu solo me quieras para eso, no significa que t-todos lo harán – Tweek da la media vuelta – j-jódete, cabrón.

- ¡Eso, Tweek! ¡Busca el verdadero amor! ¡Kyle puede ser tu alma gemela! – Clyde grita entusiasmado.

- ¡Cállate, culón! – Stan dice con enojo, ya que es parte del público que se ha juntado a ver la discusión entre Craig y Tweek. Hay que admitir que es un buen espectáculo.

- ¿Mataste a Kenny? – pregunta Token tratando de unir todas las piezas en esto.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – dice Kyle por reflejo.

Craig solo les muestra el dedo, corriendo para alcanzar a Tweek. Cuando lo hace, lo toma del brazo fuertemente.

- Escuchen todos – Craig dice con voz fuerte – no me interesa el marica de Stan…

- ¡Hey! – Stan se queja.

- … ni la puta de Bebe, ni el baboso de Thomas… no les importa, pero para que esto termine lo diré de una vez, Tweek es mi novio, y si alguien mas se atreve siquiera a mirarlo, lo mataré, ¿Estamos claros?

Y para probar su punto, Craig besa a Tweek frente a todos. El rubio está tan sorprendido, que no atina a decir nada y solo deja que Craig prácticamente le viole la boca con la lengua. Esto ha sido lo mas obsceno que Token ha visto desde esa vez que la peli porno del papá de Stan terminó en sus manos. En serio que Craig puede volver todo una perversión.

Separándose de Tweek y aun tomándolo del brazo, Craig voltea a ver a todo el público.

- ¿Qué acabo de decir? – Craig dice con un tono bajo y peligroso.

Por arte de magia todos comienzan a correr por el pasillo, alejándose de ellos. Token incluso desvía su mirada, no vaya a ser que de verdad cumpla eso de 'si alguien mas se atreve siquiera a mirarlo'.

- ¿Te quedó claro, gordo? – Craig le pregunta a Clyde, el cual hace un puchero.

- Siempre has tenido mal gusto – Clyde dice con valor, antes de correr pasillo abajo - ¡Y NO ESTOY GORDO!

- Lo mataré mañana. Vámonos, Tweek.

- ¡N-no tenías que hacer eso! – Tweek finalmente despierta de su estupor - ¡Eres un b-bastardo!

- Si, si… es oficial, rubio, así que cállate.

- Ngh, me debes un café.

- Te compraré uno camino a casa.

Token ve de reojo como Craig guía a Tweek para salir de la escuela. Por seguridad, el moreno decide quedarse unos momentos mas ahí, ahora que se ha salvado de morir, todo parece ser mejor. El sol es mas brillante, la comida sabe mas sabrosa… los pájaros cantan felices… sobretodo, se ha quitado una gran competencia en el campo femenino. Stan y Craig eran los chicos mas deseados, y siendo los dos gays… ahora dejaban todo el camino a Token y su encanto.

* * *

><p>No hay mucha diferencia entre Craig y Tweek desde que el pelinegro hiciera oficial su relación. Kenny reclamó a Craig el haberlo matado, pero el chico aun sostiene que 'fue un accidente'. Aun cuando Token sigue pensando que Tweek y Craig no son buena idea para una relación, no puede negar que se complementan bien. Craig soporta la demencia de Tweek, y a Tweek no le importa la sicopatía de Craig.<p>

Un paranoico y un sociópata: Una pareja hecha en el cielo (o mejor dicho, en el infierno).


End file.
